villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Damaras
Damaras is an antagonist in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. He is a high-ranking villain who works alongside Argus and Levira for Prince Vekar. He was voiced by John Leigh. History Before Warstar waged its war against Earth, Damaras was called to Emperor Mavro's throne room. The Emperor had him to serve as Prince Vekar's second-in-command alongside his younger brother Vrak. Listening to how the Emperor called Vekar worthless and how he is nothing like his strategic brother, Damaras agreed. After Vrak's supposed demise, Vekar's fleet arrive to attack Earth, sending down their first monster Headridge to lead the full scale invasion. When Headridge was defeated, Damaras called Tentacus to replace him. After a second defeat, he realizes that the humans are not surrendering as planned and that they can effectively fight back and hold off the invasion. After the Rangers used one of the missiles belonging to Cybax against an Armada ship fleet, Damaras tells a furious Vekar to control his temper, only to be blamed for the failure. Later, Damaras sends General Peluso to take the treasure on The Animarium before the Rangers can find it. After he saw the powerful Red Lion, Damaras ordered to capture it and bend it to their will. However, Vekar shows up and demands him to not delegate orders without his permission, then the Prince changes the objective of the mission to reconquering Earth and rejects any advice from his second-in-command. When Matacore arrives at the Armada Mothership, Damaras wonders why an Armada elite guard is there. Then, when Vekar decides to go to Earth personally, Damaras suggests he should stay in the ship for security, but, as usual, Vekar rejects his counseling. Later, Damaras and Levira intervene and teleport him back to the ship alongside Argus and Matacore to regroup and wage another attack. He is arrested by Emperor Mavro for not protecting Prince Vekar, but is later given a chance to redeem himself, thanks to Levira. Damaras takes on the rangers, easily overpowers them, and captures Troy, whom he uses as a bargaining chip to force the Earth to surrender. However, this plan fails, as Jake and Tensou rescue Troy in the nick of time before he could be executed. The other rangers arrive and defeat Damaras with the Super Mega Cannon. Damaras is enlarged by Levira and once again overpowers the rangers, until Jake realizes that they can beat Damaras if they work together, as they summon the Ultimate Legendary Megazord. Damaras tries to attack, but his attempt fails. The finishing attack finally destroys Damaras. who was completely stumped as to how they managed to finish him off. Redker takes over his place as second-in-command of the attacking fleet, now personally led by Emperor Mavro. Personality Much like Malkor, Damaras has a serious, calm and collected disposition and tends to use his intelligence rather than his strength, making him the polar opposite and counterbalance of Vekar. He is adaptable to situations and can devise or change strategies if circumstances call for them. He possesses refined manners and great decency and also values his comrades and subordinates, as evidenced when he was shocked by how Vekar and Levira intended to sacrifice Gorgax in order to eliminate the Super Mega Rangers with a suicidal bomb. He also has a tendency to make the orders for his subordinates without Vekar's permission and/or knowledge. Despite being second-in-command, he believes that the invasion would be more achievable without the Prince. Powers and Abilities According to both Orion and himself, Damaras is the strongest warrior in the universe. When compared to the other main villains such as Metal Alice, The Messenger, Admiral Malkor and definitely Emperor Mavro; his title does not hold true. He holds this title merely due to his reputation in battle, his ego further boosted by his Armada colleagues. See Also *Chief of Staff Damaras Navigation Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Military